


A Very Long Day

by orphan_account



Category: sweet pool
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Gen, M/M, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, all went bad from there. Something clenched inside of him. He didn't want to be the center of attention right now. This would pass, he was sure of it.</p>
<p>That was of course when he noticed the wetness in his underwear. He paused in his train of thought, and the pain began to ebb away. Now he was left there, wondering what was going on.</p>
<p>(Youji gets his period during class.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this idea came to me so suddenly one day I was shocked that it hadn't been done before. Sorry for being "that guy", but I'm gonna be THAT GUY.
> 
> So real quick, I changed a bit from the main plot regarding the actions of Mesu & Osu. Basically they're intersex/other sex conditions that get categorized as male in this universe. Not to say there aren't Mesu & Osu that define as female or NB, but we're working with the main cast right here. Mesu and Osu can mate with both males and females, but a Mesu will not carry with a male. Most people in the universe know about Mesu and Osu, but most Mesu and Osu keep it private. 
> 
> So Youji is a male-defining Mesu who is very embarrassed by his sex and keeps it a secret. Of course one day everything goes wrong when he gets his period during school and bleeds all over his chair. It's an endurance battle with Youji trying to wait out people leaving the classroom.
> 
>  
> 
> Also there is a bit of questionable genitalia in here, so be warned.

He should have stayed home. That was the only thing Youji could think of when he had gotten on the train to school. Not eating anything hadn't helped, but he rarely ate much anyway. I probably wouldn't have helped… though staying home would've.  


Of course he had already missed so much school due to his health issues. Most of the time it was not an average person’s health problems, but due to his hormonal changes over the past half a year.  


Yes, he had already gone through puberty, at least what could be called the first stage of puberty. Of course, lucky him, he wasn't quite done yet. He and his sister had spoken regarding what would be his second phase of becoming an adult. The first part was easy, the second part wasn't.  
Sleep had been difficult last night, the growing pains in his abdomen taking over his mind and causing him to toss and turn until just around when he had to leave for school.  


Claustrophobia took over his nerves on the train, people rushing to work and school packed on till everyone’s elbows nearly touched. Standing stiff so he wouldn't touch any of the other people on the bus, Youji contemplated taking the bullet back the other way, even though he knew that was an awful idea, especially when he had so much to catch up on.  


When the train stopped at the station next to his school Youji let out a relieved sigh, wiping his brow of the moisture that collected during the ride. He felt awfully overheated today, then on top of that he also felt sluggish and sore. He couldn't place exactly where he felt sore, only that his entire body felt like a piece of creaking driftwood.  


Distressed and disgusted grimaces could be seen as people were coming in, though Youji was under why people were frowning like that. As he came around the corner he understood why. Waving around like a loose leaf on a branch, the upperclassman known as Okinaga Zenya sat on a post next to the school gates. He teeter-tottered, as if playing a balance game. Youji avoided looking in his direction for too long, lest the blond notice him.  


Of course whenever he looked away from something it was almost like an invitation for that exact something to barge in and change his decision.  


"Yooooouji," he called out in a sing-song voice, though that was normal for him to use.  


Youji casually looked over, showing no real emotion on his face, or else Zenya would get his reward. With the gross things Zenya would normally do, Youji didn't want to chance his sick feeling in his chest. He stood still, calmly looking at the approaching teen. "Yes?" he lightly questioned, gripping his school bag as Zenya pushed himself into Youji's personal space.  


With his normal weird grin Zenya leaned over Youji, observing him with his keen eye. He looked up and down, as if searching for some sort of explanation to something even Youji wasn't sure of. This was the guy who the school knew for his weird interest in occultism, so anything he did never really surprised Youji very much.  


Then Youji caught a strange glint in the other's eye. "You're not feeling well are you?" he asked with his normal nasally pitch. With an eyebrow raised he continued before Youji could say anything. Almost as if muttering to himself he quietly said, "Definitely... something might happen today". He bent himself backward, casually cracking his back right in front of the other. One would pray for the extroverted self confidence that Zenya seemed to be gifted with.  


Watching his with a questioning expression, Youji found himself puzzled by Zenya's strange behavior. The heat only seemed worse.  


"Excuse me?" Youji questioned at Zenya's weird behavior... not that this wasn't his normal behavior. He liked to come up to Youji almost daily to give him some weird prophetic saying, as if he knew more about Youji than he could ever know about himself.  


Zenya casually shook it off. "Nothing, nothing, nothing," he repeated, voice wavering as if to make the other even more nervous. "I just wish you were still in my class," the taller blond said, grin replaced by a strange pout.  


Yes it was true, Youji had been held back a year due to various health reasons. Even so he tried his best to not let it get to him. With Zenya teasing and trying to rile him up doing so was sometimes difficult. Everything with Zenya was difficult.  


Youji looked at the courtyard, most students had already left and gone off to homeroom. "I have to go," Youji said calmly, looking back up to Zenya. "I'm gonna be late."  


With a nod Zenya grinned, leaning backwards and out of Youji's bubble. "Good luck... it's gonna be a long day," he said, almost menacingly.  


With as much speed as he could force himself to go to, Youji rushed off to class. At least class would be easy today since there was no chemistry or elective classes today. He could stay in one classroom and hope to feel better by the end of the day. Of course he wasn't sure how much sitting in one position would really help him.  


He looked back to Zenya for just a moment, Youji caught a weird glint in the other's eye. Why did that guy always seem to know something he didn't? Quickly turning his head back towards the building he thought to himself about how much Zenya really freaked him out sometimes. 

===

Youji quietly made his way over to his seat, stress melting away when he saw how few people were in class. He still had quite some time, enough time to get his thoughts back together and away from the ever louder headache starting to burn through his brain and down his spine.  
He really should have stayed home.  


Nonetheless he can't bring himself to head home just yet. Giving in would be nice, though at this point he wanted to wait till at least after lunch. He didn't even care about missing school anymore. The amount that his discomfort was starting to get to was just too much for him.  


As he sat down he noticed a crunching noise.  


He looked up to see a familiar face, munching on potato chips. "Yo, Youji!" Makoto cheered, words muffles by the chips he chewed. He examined the black haired boy's face with scrutiny. "You don't look so hot," he commented, swallowing his mouthful.  


Leaning forward on his desk, Youji ran a hand through his hair. His head was slightly damp, and he sneakily wiped his now slightly damp hand off on his pants. "Is that so?" he calmly said, not really asking or stating. Perhaps he was just expressing his contempt for the situation. He had hoped that he hadn't come off as rude, though Makoto would not find it so anyway.  


Makoto sighed, feeling bad for his friend. "Chip?" he asked, offering the face of the open bag.  


On any normal day Youji would've refused Makoto's offer. Seeing as the hunger in his stomach was getting to be worse, and for some reason the idea of salty chips seemed good right now, he reached into the bag and grabbed a few of the chips. He placed one in his mouth at a time, letting them soften a moment before chewing, and to let the flavor absorb onto his tongue.  


"Woah! I think that's the first time you've ever accepted a food offer from me!" Makoto exclaimed, a smile plastered on his face. It was as if he'd discovered a new species, or had just got off from skydiving. Then again Makoto acted like that to a lot of things.  


Youji shrugged it off. "Coconut curry isn't a bad flavor," he explained, popping another chip in his mouth.  


'What a strange way to eat chips, though,' Makoto thought to himself, putting a few into his own trap. A lot of things Youji did were strange, though he could only wonder what was considered strange in this school. There were so many weird characters here, himself and Youji included.  


Of course, something was bothering him, even though Youji was being a bit warmer to him than usual. Wanting to speak up about it, Makoto cleared his throat. "Are you really okay?" he questioned, worried about Youji's health. "I mean..." he began, still weary over his words. "It's not like you normally look bad or anything, but... sorry you just seem really tired."  


The gaze that Youji was giving him wasn't helping with trying to say the black haired teen looked like absolute shit (and when he was essentially trying to say that Youji always looked like shit). Youji sighed and leaned forward on his desk, running a hand through his hair. "I didn't sleep very well," he admitted, strangely glad he could tell Makoto how he felt.  


A sad expression formed itself on Makoto's face. He hated it when Youji had to leave school for being sick, but on a day like today when he obviously had much less energy than the little amount he had on a normal day, it would be better for him to go home.  


"If you're feeling sick enough you should-" he began, suddenly interrupted.  


Just then Kamiya walked into the room, and class went into session.

===

Youji shifted in his seat.  


School chairs were not comfortable. Even so, he was usually able to just sit and keep still, but he could not stop shifting his position today. No matter what he was not feeling any better.  


He tried to concentrate on his lessons, but taking down notes was making him dizzy. The pen on paper and hand movements in themselves were too much, regardless of the words he would have to write. At least today didn't involve going to the science lab. Walking downstairs would probably make things only worse since he often felt much sicker down there than any other room in the school.  


His tailbone felt numb, but he could not figure out why. Something else in his lower back was paining him, but no matter what excuse he could think of there was no reason. In his mind, there was no reason the lower half of his body could be hurting so badly. Something was really wrong with him.  


"In this problem you have to recalculate the distance after..." Kamiya droned on, Youji phasing out from his words at this point. There was no point, he'd probably be leaving after lunch break, which would be starting in about 20 minutes. Freedom from exhaustion and freedom to clear his mind from the pain that was starting to churn his stomach.  


Of course, all went bad from there.  


Something clenched inside of him. He rested a hand on his lower stomach, trying to suppress the pains in his abdomen. This was the worst of the stomach cramps he had had all day, and staying silent in this predicament was difficult.  


Makoto looked over to him, but he glared at the brunette, making the boy turn his head in a dejected fashion. While Youji didn't want to hurt the boy's feelings he also didn't want to be the center of attention right now. This would pass, he was sure of it.  


That was of course when he noticed the wetness in his underwear. He paused in his train of thought, and the pain began to ebb away. Now he was left there, wondering what was going on.  


There was no way in hell he had pissed or shit himself, he knew that. Besides, there wasn't enough wetness to be that, he thought to himself, shifting once more. Could he be sweating that bad? His mind raced with ideas of what could be going on with him right now.  


That is when it really hit him.  


He and his sister had spoken that he would be getting his period around this age, but he had no idea it could possibly be today. Still unsure, he looked down to the seat, hoping to get some sort of clue. Of course, this produced no evidence, the wet spot on his pants and underwear invisible from his angle.  


This was starting to get frustrating. If it was his period coming for the first time then he'd be able to just go home. But if the blood had soaked through to his pants he'd be beyond embarrassed. People would notice. People would comment on it. He'd rather stay there the whole day than have anyone see.  


Of course it was no help that in that moment another lighter clench occurred, and something else squeezed out. He leaned forward on his desk like normal, hoping to find a way to hide how he was feeling just now from everyone else. This was mortifying, and definitely his period.  


Now the only question left to answer was if it had soaked far enough to be seen when he stood up.  


Looking around to make sure nobody was looking, he shifted back as far on his seat as he could. He glanced down, seeing a dark and damp streaks of what could only be blood on the seat underneath him. He must've been bleeding before he had noticed. He carefully sat as he normally would and looked down at his scrabbled notes.  


What was he going to do?  


"And once you find the circumference of the..." Kamiya continued to go on about the work at hand, confirming to Youji that there was still time before lunch break.  


Paranoia began to sink into his skin. How was he going to last? Were people looking at him? What could he do? Would he even he able to stand without people noticing? How long was he going to have to stay in the classroom before he could leave unnoticed?  


So he sat there, leg jittering and abdomen aching as he allowed the blood to continue to spread on his pants and the chair. What was he supposed to do really? His school uniform might be dark, but with the amount that was already on the seat there was no way he'd get away with it. He would have to wait till the right time. When could that possibly be?  


That's of course when he remembered he had cleaning duty after school. He looked at the clock. Now that he looked at it, it was nearly time for lunch, leaving him with three more classes today. Thankfully they were all in homeroom since there wasn't a lab or any other classes, so he could get away with sitting for the rest of the day. The next three and a half hours couldn't be too bad.  


Of course he got a pang of pain in his abdomen the moment he thought that.  


'A little over three hours, that's all... just three hours,' he thought to himself, trying to concentrate on lessons once again. Nervousness got to him once more and he looked around the room just to be sure of himself.  


Shironuma Tetsuo was looking at him again, expression same as always.  


Youji simply glanced back down to his workbook. Why did Shironuma's eyes look more worried than usual?

===

The bell for lunch rang and most students left the room to go off and have lunch elsewhere on campus. Of course Youji had hoped that everyone had left so he could at least go and clean off his seat and find some spare pants, but of course today wasn't going to be his day. At least with less people around he could relax a bit.  


"Oi, Sakiyama-kun... are you okay?" he heard one female student ask.  


"Just leave him alone, or else he might puke on you like that one time," another student jutted in, poking fun at how sick Youji often got.  


The girl squealed in disgust, hitting the guy who had make the reference. "You're disgusting!"  


Youji just ignored them. There was no point in humoring them at all, especially when it would just draw more attention to him. He looked over to where 

Shironuma had been sitting, wondering if the strange student was still looking at him.  


Thankfully the tall guy had left, making Youji feel much more comfortable.  


"Hey... Youji..." he heard a concerned voice just infront of him. Looking up he noticed Makoto with a strangely concerned face on. "A-are you sure you're fine?" he questioned, looking at Youji as if he thought he could help.  


Youji lolled his head to the side, shrugging lightly. "I guess so," he muttered, his voice cracking accidentally. He cleared his throat and fixed his posture a little. The last thing he needed was a concerned Makoto on his ass about how he felt. He didn't want to talk to Makoto of all people about this situation. "Like I said I didn't sleep well last night, and it's just making me more groggy than usual," he explained, hoping it would fend Makoto off for a bit.  


The brunette stared with furrowed eyebrows. With a huff he asked, "Are you going to eat anything during lunch?"  


Though he was going to reply with a dishonest yes and pull out his lunch, he then realized something. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I just realized I forgot my food at home and I didn't bring any money," he admitted, allowing Makoto to see a little bit of weakness.  


With a sigh the shorter boy sat in the seat next to Youji that was emptied when the student who regularly sat there went off to have lunch elsewhere. He rummaged through the paper bag he held. "Here," he said in a defeated voice as he pulled out a nicely wrapped bun and held it out for Youji to take.  


"But isn't this--"  


"Melon bread?" Makoto finished the other's sentence and pushed the bread further forward. "Yeah, it is. You just seem really down and I think you deserve it," he said, a small smile appearing on his face, urging Youji to take the bread in his hand.  


Shyly putting his hand out, Youji accepted Makoto's gift. This was the second time in one day he was taking food from the other, but he didn't really mind at this point. "Thank you," Youji said softly, holding the bun with both hands. "But do you have enough for yourself?"  


Makoto laughed, pulling out three more buns.  


Taking that as a sign Youji quietly unwrapped the bread in his hands, actually excited for the gift Makoto gave him. If there was one thing bread was good for it was helping with stomach aches.

===

Lunch eventually ended, and Youji almost finished the entire bun. He ended up wrapping up the last third of it for later and thanked Makoto a few more times while snacking on it. Makoto gossiped and joked in response. It was nice and relaxing to just listen to Makoto drag on about the drama in their class, and at one point he totally forgot about his little issue he had going.  


Of course less than ten minutes into class he remembered. He continued to shuffle uncomfortably in his seat. Every now and again he'd wish he could just take a nap like usual or zone out, but his cramps were starting to return and the frequent clenches as the blood came out of him were keeping him from doing so. Less than thee hours left at this point.  


Though he was able to distract himself quite a bit for the final bits of class and even zone out at points, the pain still throbbed from his stomach to his tailbone. Even with the constant pain reminding him of the blood on the seat he would have to clean up, he continued to wait through the day. He was going to take a nice bath when he got home, that was for sure.  


He looked up to the clock, not even three minutes left of classes.  


"Alright, I know you're all tired so theres no need to bow today, just remember that we do have a lab tomorrow," Kamiya began his usual end of the day address he usually liked to give. "That means all the girls have to tie their hair back and everyone has to remember to be cautious. For now I just wanted to remind the students who have cleaning and trash duty this week to please stay--"  


With that plenty of student broke in to giggles. Youji knew they were directed towards him since he had to go home early yesterday.  


"Now, now everybody calm down," Kamiya hushed the students so he could finish. "Sakiyama-kun and Shironuma-kun, be sure to clean as best you can. As for the rest of you I hope you stay safe and---" and then the bell cut him off.  


Youji stayed seated. He forgot that he had to clean with Shironuma of all people. He felt like he was frozen in place. The guy who was always staring at him would surely notice this. Regardless, Youji gave Makoto a wave and waited till everyone left the room. Now he was stuck in a predicament.  


That's when he noticed Shironuma was standing right next to him. He looked up, staring quietly. The taller blond stared him down. "Are you going to help?" he asked, looking down at Youji with a menacing gaze.  


Looking down to avoid Shironuma's gaze, Youji tried to think about what to do here. This situation was humiliating in every way. Not only did he bleed all over his ass, not only was the seat covered in his blood, but this confrontation was making him realize he needed to use the bathroom. "I... don't feel very well," he explained, trying to figure out a way to sneak his way out of this.  


Shironuma continued to glare down at him. A small sigh escaped his lips and he went over to where he had placed his book back, rummaging through and returning to where he had confronted Youji. He held out what he had fetched from his bag for Youji.  


It was sweatpants, a plastic bag, a pair of briefs, and a women's period pad.  


Quickly looking up in shock Youji tried to figure out how Shironuma knew. Not only that, but how could he possibly figure out Youji was a Mesu at all?  


"Kamiya-sensei told me there was a Mesu in our class and that I should help them out," the taller explained, placing the four items on Youji's desk. "Historically Osu are supposed to be Mesus' guardians, so he told me that I should be ready to help that student," he continued, making Youji embarrassed over this whole situation.  


"But... how did you know that--"  


"I saw you looking down on your seat," he explained, leaning back on the seat across from Youji's gaze. "And besides Osu and Mesu have higher hormone levels than regular men and women. I can smell you," he explained, his hardened gaze drilling through Youji's skull.  


This is when Youji got really self conscious, moreso than before. So that's why Shironuma always looked at him funny. He was an Osu... and could... smell him. He felt his stomach twist. "I... I need to use the bathroom..." he said, slowly standing.  


He met Shironuma in the eye. "It's not a bad thing," the younger student explained. "You don't smell bad at all." They looked each other in the eye for a moment, neither moving.  


"I'll clean the seat while you're gone," Shironuma said, moving to the back closet to fetch cleaning supplies.  


Youji quickly interjected with a, "Y-you don't have to do that! I can do it when I get back..."  


The blond looked back, gaze as cold and calculating as ever. "If you don't go to the bathroom now you might not have a chance to until after club activities end," was all he had to say to get Youji slowly walking out of the room.  


He put on disposable gloves and got out a spray bottle of disinfectant and plenty of wipes and paper towels. He slowly walked to Youji's seat just as Youji closed the bathroom door.  


'Smooth,' he thought to himself as he got to work.

===

Youji had a good long cry of frustrated embarrassment when he pulled down his bloody and wet pants and underwear and used the toilet stall. This was beyond humiliating and awful. Not only did somebody know he was a Mesu, but it was Shironuma of all people! And then he gave him clothing and a pad! How did you use a pad anyway?  


Thankfully there were directions of the little package, but this was still beyond humiliating. Cleaning up the blood all over his thighs and rear was even more humiliating. He had to keep flushing bright red toilet paper every few minutes.  


He ended up spending over thirty minutes in the stall alone situating himself in clothes that were obviously not his and that he had to pull the strings so tightly on to make sure they didn't fall off.  


Of course he still wasn't done. Regardless of how much he wanted to wash out his pants and underwear right here and there, he couldn't be taking the train back home with a bag of wet clothing, and he certainly couldn't put it in his normal bag if it was wet. He spent at least another ten minutes getting the courage to go back to the classroom.  


When he finally got the guts to do so he slowly walked back to the room, palms sweaty with nervousness regarding running into Shironuma again. Slowly and quietly sliding open the door he looked around, not spotting the taller boy anywhere. He entered the room, walking over to his bag once more. Everything seemed already cleaned and the trash and recycling were gone.  


"I finished without you," he nearly jumped when he heard Shironuma's voice right behind him. He turned quickly and saw the larger guy there. How had he come in so quietly?  


"Thank you, Shironuma," Youji said halfheartedly. It wasn't because he wasn't grateful, he was just off put by how close Shironuma was being.  


"You don't have to call me that," the other said with his usual cold tone.  


"S-shironuma-kun, then?"  


"Tetsuo would be fine," he expressed. The two barely knew each other and he was already telling Youji it was fine to be on a first name basis. Then again the guy did just do him a huge favor.  


"Tetsuo-kun... thank you for this," he said, trying to back away a little without the taller Osu noticing. He didn't like having people so close to him.  


Tetsuo nodded, and went to go get his bag. Looking back to Youji he gave a small nod and began to walk out. Before leaving the room he turned and asked, "Is it okay to call you Youji-kun?"  


With a inner grumble Youji slowly nodded, unsure if he really trusted this other student. "If you want to..."  


Pausing for a moment as if to gather his thoughts, Tetsuo pulled his bag further up his shoulder. "Youji-kun... don't forget to bring some feminine products to school tomorrow," he simply reminded the Mesu standing in front of his own bag.  


With an mortified blush Youji nodded.  


Tetsuo took a step back toward the door, but then stopped himself once more. He looked back to Youji with a determined gaze. "I meant what I said before... your smell is nice," he said as he swiftly exited the room.  


Youji stood puzzled. Shaking his head as if to ward away the embarrassment he put his messenger back over his shoulder, and put the bag of soiled clothing in it.  


He thought about how Tetsuo smelled nice too.


End file.
